


Dovah's Dark Art

by DovahCourts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Castiel (Supernatural) Whump, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: I mainly draw these to relieve stress





	1. #1 Stabbed

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Filled out #1


	2. Reset Forget Obey Follow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might be PTSD-related for Castiel? I don't know, I drew this as a stress reliever


End file.
